Perhaps In Another Alternative Universe
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: A Love Triangle Usually Includes a Jealous Rival within the mix. Knowing Shirakage Mouse's temper and emotions, Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck were both hesitant to reveal their latest episode to the Off Screened Japanese Tailed White Mouse. The response from DM's carefree and overly literal girlfriend was a little more surprising than they originally feared.


**A/N: This DM Fanfic story is for the young pairing shippers who are confused about sharing the diversity of paired characters by others, which may lead to, as Penfold once quoted about the Mark III, "jealous insanity". I don't understand why Anti-DMXSquawk shippers have to act like a younger Me, when I used to daydream about a dead Morgana Macawber in Yamiwing Kamo's arms when I was 10 years old.**

**Perhaps In Another Alternative Universe**

"_**But it was all Penfold's fault**_!"

That was the wrong choice of words I whined out loud when I, Shirakage Mouse, got caught spending my Holiday points to play an online game non-stop in my flat for 15 days straight by my boyfriend, Danger Mouse.

Said hamster, who was standing next to the British white mouse, took immediate offense to my badly, defensive statement. All Penfold did was introduce the game to me through a Mincetagram message, so he wasn't entirely to blame for me ignoring his best friend's calls and texts.

However, Danger Mouse was in no mood to hear another squeak out of me. After completing a global mission while partnering up with my colleague, Professor Squawkencluck under awkward terms [through a visual imaginative futuristic photograph], the monocular WGSA dragged me to my bathroom.

"You smell terrible, Shirakage." He wrinkled his snout in disgust. "I've never smelt such a foul odor from you in the nearly 3 years since we've been together."

"It's called "unwashed gamer" scent, Dude," I corrected him while I began to undress myself. DM shut the bathroom door halfway to block his view of my stripping body.

"I insist that you join me, Penfold and the Professor for a drink at the Blue Eyed Maid pub later this evening, Love," he blushed nervously, yet kept his tone stern and demanding. "The Professor and I must confess something to you tonight as well."

I rolled my eyes dismissively at his statement. "Talk later. Water turning on now." I reminded him as I turned on the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh baby, it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh baby, it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_I'm in love with Judas-as, Judas-as_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_I'm in love with Judas-as, Judas-as_"

I loved this song playing on the dance floor. I could listen and groove to it all night if it were possible. I don't know what had gotten Nezu-Chan and Prof. Squawkencluck to act like platonic wall flowers tonight. But at least Penfold brought his tap shoes and danced away with me.

"_I wanna love you,_

_But somethin's pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue_

_And Judas is the demon I cling to_

_I cling to_

_Just a holy fool_

_Oh baby, it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh baby, it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_I'm in love with Judas-as, Judas-as_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_I'm in love with Judas-as, Judas-as_

_Juda-as! Juda-ah-as! Judas! Juda-ah-as!_

_Juda-as! Juda-ah-as! Judas! Ga-ah ga-ah_"

Once the song ended followed by a brief pause from the DJ near the speakers, I plopped down at the table next to DM and Squawk (which was technically _our_ table).

"So what's up?" I asked them casually.

The two of them glanced at each other awkwardly with a touch of guilt in their eyes. Then the Professor said, "Did you see the latest episode of our mission from the Narrator, Prof. Shirakage?"

My mind dug up the brief 11 minutes I spent watching the episode after I had showered earlier in the day. Then I smiled like a carefree idiot. "Oh, yeah! That episode between you and Nezu was hilarious!"

DM's eye doubled in size while Squawkencluck's lower beak dropped. "**WHHHHAAATTT!?"** They shouted in unison.

I smirked confidently at them. "Come on. Did you honestly expect for me to get jealous over a little love triangle competition such as this? We have living proof of our world and universe just being one in a bunch of other parallel universes that make up 'The Multiverse'. So there's no way that a possible reality where Danger Mouse and Professor Professor Squawkencluck are a match made couple cannot exist."

"But I'm _your_ boyfriend, Shirakage!" DM protested in disbelief. "You should at least feel a bit more threatened towards the possibility of me marrying your colleague!"

I smirked cutely again. "Not after I drew this parody picture of you two acting like Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha." I then showed them the drawing to point out my teasing statement.

"**SHIRAKAGE MOUSE~~~~~~!"** They exclaimed at me, unamused by my mischief.

Then I dropped the smirk, clouding my face in seriousness. "If it makes you two feel any better, the possible DM X Squawk pairing shipping reality is less scary to me than Brexit."


End file.
